


The Three of Us PODFIC

by tcdfics



Series: Fandom Inspired Poetry [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Poetry, chaptered poetry fic, podfics are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of my chaptered poetry fic read by me</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three of Us PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts), [kjtgp1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Three of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025022) by [tcdfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics). 



> For ariestess, cos this fic is really for you. Hope you like this additional thing. And you are my first giftee in the exchange, so yay!
> 
> For kjtgp1, thanks for introducing me to the OUAT Femslash Exchange. Here's to more ahead!
> 
> To everyone: I am really enjoying making podfics. Please check my other podfic and my soundcloud account for more.


End file.
